


Loss after loss, disgrace after disgrace

by pirotess



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Family, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Shigure beats Rokurou to the one thing he has left. Based on the scenes in the prequel novella.





	Loss after loss, disgrace after disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Your letter was great, Fel, there was so much fun stuff in there I barely knew where to start! I ended up going with the darkest concept because I felt like you'd appreciate it. ♥
> 
> I enjoyed Rokurou and Shigure's backstory so much, it added so much depth to their rivalry. The prequel stuff I'm referring to is [on tumblr](http://vaneltia.tumblr.com/post/157037808368/berseria-prequel-novel-rokurou-and-shigure) if you're interested (spoilers ahoy of course)!


End file.
